A Place for Us: The Story of Kaede and Amaya
by BigHair
Summary: A spark of curiosity was all it took. Now Kouta will learn Lucy's heartwrenching tale of how she and Amaya, another diclonius girl she befriended, struggled as children to survive in a world where nobody wanted them, and all they had were each other.
1. Prologue: Merit

Hello peoplez J and may I say, MERRY CHRISTMAS! XD cuz its Christmas when I'm writing this lol and idk if it'll be Christmas when I post this sooo…yeah. Lol

So yeah, u know when u get a random idea and u love it so much that u HAVE to write it down, then type it, then post it on a story-writing website so that millions could share your creativity too? XD well this is one of those things. And I really don't have a lot to say about it other than enjoy the story J annnd…..LUCYxKOUTA FO-EVAH! XD

Disclaimer: sadly, and I mean really, _really _sadly, I do not have the privilege of owning Elfen Lied. _however, _I do own some of the omega-kawaii characters in this fanfic! X3

**Prologue: Merit **

"So what's your story?"

Lucy turned over on her side and looked at Kouta quizzically. "What?"

"Your story," he repeated. "You know…after the last time I saw you," his face twisted into a slight grimace as he remembered said occasion. "and before you ended up in that lab…what did you do for all those years?" A warm breeze tickled Lucy's face as she tucked an illuminant pink lock behind her ear, her brilliant mind taking time to register Kouta's strange question. She turned her head marginally and looked at the red ball sinking into the ground in the distance. Glancing upwards, she noticed the wind greedily picking off most of the sakura petals from the tree the two lain under, carrying the pink snowflakes away with it.

'_How beautiful,' _she thought in awe. _'Everything is just _beautiful.' She turned her attention back to Kouta-as if it was ever really lost anyway-and stared blankly into his eyes, calculating.

Those ruby red eyes were always calculating.

"…You want to know?" she said finally. Kouta almost jumped at the sudden break in the comfortable silence.

"Y-yes," he stuttered. "If you want to tell me, anyway." Lucy sighed and her cold, hard eyes softened.

"You wouldn't like it," she murmured. Much to her surprise, and delight, she felt a soft yet masculine hand cup the side of her face before brushing away stray hairs from her eyes. She sighed in content. Lucy began to feel a little drowsy as he stroked her eyebrow with his thumb…the feeling was so nice and comforting.

"Try me," she heard him whisper. She opened her eyes and tried desperately not to look as pitiful as she felt. She didn't want to…she _really _didn't want to, but she knew with every fiber of her being that she owed it to him.

After everything she had put him through, he deserved to know everything if he so wished.

_**Merit**__**: value that deserves respect and acknowledgment; to deserve something.**_

TBC…

So how y'all like it so far? Pretty good I hope J even y'all don't like the prologue so much, I pinky promise the real story will be TONS bettah! XD anyhoo, I hope y'all enjoy and keep reading! And PLZ send meh reviews! I need those to breathe! XD


	2. Ch 1: Plague

**Hello, hello :D I was hoping to see y'all again XD anyhoo, as I promised, da real story starts….wait for it….NOW! **

**Disclaimer: please…for the love of God, please stop making me admit to myself that I don't own Elfen Lied! DX **

**Chapter 1: Plague **

_After the last time I saw you on the train, the first year after that was rather dull. I spent about a month sleeping in an old drafty apartment before I came across an orphanage one day. It was nothing like the one I stayed at. This one was cleaner… But I never showed myself to them; there was a faulty lock on the back door that led to the kitchen and I stayed there at night, took what I could to eat, and left early in the morning before coming back later that night…_

A small groan could be heard as the squeak of the old kitchen door proved to be a bit too loud for comfort. Quickly and quietly scurrying in, the young horned girl hungrily made her way over to a small loaf of lightly toasted bread, wrapped in plastic as it sat vulnerable on the counter. She then wearily sat down by the door, in case she had to make a quick getaway. The sweet smell of grain filled her nostrils as she bit into the bread, her taste buds tingling with delight. _'The kitchen is warm,' _she noticed as she let out a small sigh of relief. She dreaded spending her oncoming days outside for it was gradually becoming cold, and her thin jacket was not going to help her any. Nor did it help to not have someone else with her to keep her warm by their gentle embrace that she longed for.

'_I wonder how long I can keep this up,' _she thought as she stared at her already half-eaten bread. _'I hope I don't get caught anytime soon. How long would it be before I'd eat this good again?' _

_**You could always take the easy road, **_a malicious voice sang in her head.

'_No,' _she thought defiantly. _'After what happened last year…I don't wanna kill unless I have a good reason.'_

_**Ahh…but you **_**did **_**have a good reason,**_ it hissed. _**Didn't you?**_

"No, no," she whispered, struggling to keep her voice level down. "It was a mistake…I don't wanna make another one like that again."

_**Hmm…well, look at it this way. He'll never break your heart again.**_

The way that voice taunted her, encouraging her to slaughter innocents, she could almost feel it smiling at her. Hauntingly gazing at the large kitchen knife from across the room, she wondered as she often did about ending it all; the voice, the murders, her life. She hesitantly reached up to gingerly touch the hat on her head that protected unwanted stares from gazing at her hideous horns.

'_But then…' _she thought to herself. _'I'd never see Kouta again.' _As if she would ever see him again, anyway. But the thought of it, that one little strand of hope, was all it took to keep her going. It fueled what little willpower she had left.

Her body suddenly stiffened in alert as small, padded footfalls entered the room, followed by a light mew. She relaxed when a young cat lazily trotted towards her. His fur was unique; black with a few oddly shaped white blots, appearing as though he was wearing a tuxedo. His eyes were yellow and friendly, shining with curiosity as he neared her. "Heh. You won't make me leave, will you _neko-san?_" she said as she gently stroked his head. Purring with delight, he hastily hopped into her lap, curling into a tight ball. "Looks like we both needed somebody to keep us warm," she whispered as she continued petting him. Inwardly, she warned herself not to get attached to cute animals anymore, considering what had happened to her puppy. To her, it seemed like every being she came in contact with, every living and breathing organism she became close to, got hurt or even killed. With a sad frown, she said to the cat:

"It's best you don't get attached to me, _neko-san,_" she whispered. "or you'll get hurt too…" Her long lashes slowly lowered, anchoring her already heavy eyelids. "I am a monster, after all."

_**A plague. **_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A warm ray of light tickled the girl's cheek, awaking her from her uncomfortable slumber. She groggily fluttered open her sleepy ruby eyes and stretched her scrunched up limbs, noticing the cat had left her lap. _'For the best, I suppose,' _she thought when she was able to think clearly, disappointment lacing her words. She looked up to the other side of the room and noticed that on the other side of the window that the outside world was bright. Far too bright.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath as she scrambled to her feet. "I slept in. I better hightail it before someone-" To her great dismay, upon opening the door, she had come face-to-face with a woman holding a set of keys to the building. "…sees me," she groaned.

The woman, dumbfounded for a moment, blinked in confusion before confronting her. "Just what in blazes are you doing," she demanded. "Do you go to school here?" She did not wait for an answer as she instantly reached out and grabbed the girl's arm. She was not all that tall, or muscular, but for a pudgy, sliver-haired, middle-aged woman she had quite a grip, much to the girl's chagrin.

"Unhand me, you old hag," the girl yelled.

"Such rudeness! This will not be tolerated!"

"_**Don't make me kill you," **_the girl growled as her crimson eyes narrowed menacingly, glaring daggers through the woman. The woman was taken aback a bit.

"I-I beg your pardon," she sputtered. The girl ignored her and the voice that leaked from her lips and continued to struggle. With all the commotion, a tall man dressed in a suit rushed out the door of a nearby building, one that was part of the school, and ran up to the squabbling pair. "Oh, Sensei," the woman breathed in relief. "I've caught a trespasser and she's already threatened me! What shall we do with her?" Dumbfounded, the man took a minute to hastily scan his eyes over the girl, who had settled down in defeat much to her great displeasure. If one were to truly know her, it would be evident in her piercing eyes that she was struggling over the decision whether or not to kill them both.

"Tell me, child," the man's voice boomed like a soft thunder. "Where's your family?" Holding her glare, she slowly drew her carmine eyes to pierce the man's own blue ones. Like a cat, she stood there motionless, silent and unblinking. This mixture of subtle movements caused a chill to run up the woman's spine.

'_Good Lord,' _she thought. _'It's like the Devil's possessed her!' _

After a long, uneasy silence, the man repeated his question. "I won't ask again," he said firmly.

"I don't have one," the girl growled. Even though she had always known this simple fact, she resented the man for making her say it. Her fear washing away from the girl's ice cold words, the woman looked down at her with sympathy.

"Then, where do you live," she asked, her grip loosening to a gentle hold. The crimson eyes then shifted swiftly towards the woman, the chill returning. She jerked her arm away from the woman and took a step back.

"None of your business," she hissed.

"Well, you _were _trespassing on private property," the man said matter-of-factly. "So I would say that it _is _my business. After all, this is an orphanage, and I'm entitled to take in any homeless child I can. If I just let you go, knowing you don't have anywhere to stay, I could get in trouble." She resisted the urge to lash out with her vectors.

"So you'd make me stay here against my will just to save your own filthy hide? Isn't that kidnapping," she chided.

"Not the way the government sees it," he replied.

After glaring at the two adults for a long time, the girl cursed under her breath in defeat. The last thing she wanted to do was stay at another orphanage where she would be shunned and tormented. She wanted to kill them so bad…It would be easy. She had never been caught before. No one even knew how she would do it. But she had a gut feeling about this man. A feeling that warned her that she would pay serious consequences should she kill him. A feeling that even silenced the voice of her Instinct.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next thing she knew, she found herself sitting on a wooden bench outside an office, listening to the adults argue amongst one another inside. She did not think it amusing like most children would. Instead she found it rather boring. They argued about her and yet she showed little interest. Most people would have their ears pressed against the door if the conversation inside was about their fate. But she did not care. She took much more interest to her surroundings.

She was within a long hallway, its floors clad in cherry red wood, and the windows in front of her were spread out all the way across the wall. They were lined up about four feet apart from each other and stretched nearly from ceiling to floor. The sun reflected rainbow spots on the walls from the multicolored glass. Careful not to blind herself, she gazed out the glassed opening that barricaded her from the outside and stared at the children in the courtyard, wishing them all dead.

Glancing icily towards the office door, she wondered again if she could escape without getting caught. But the man's warning of multiple teachers guarding the entrances rang in her ears once more, and she sighed in annoyance. When the door suddenly clicked and squeaked open, she refused to make eye contact out of spite.

"You may come in now," he said politely. The girl did not return the kind gesture. She quickly got up and rushed past him, her shoulder bumping into him along the way. Upon entering the office, she did not bother to look around but just plopped into the chair in front of the desk instead. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a tall well-dressed woman staring her down. This gesture, the girl gladly returned.

"Mind yourself, child," the woman barked. She ignored her and continued to glare.

"Now, deary," the older woman whispered. "Best not get on her bad side."

"Best not she get on mine," she whispered back.

"Okay," the man sighed as he sat down in the seat behind the desk. "I think first thing to get out of the way is introductions. I'm Hayashi-sensei, the principal of this school and the pastor."

"Pastor?" the girl echoed.

The tall woman perked an eyebrow suspiciously. "Why do you look confused? Don't you know what a pastor is?"

The girl whipped her head angrily in the woman's direction, her red-pink hair flying about and her eyes burning with rage. "I know what a pastor is; I'm not an idiot!" she barked.

"How dare you yell at me, you brat!"

"Ms. Kimura, please be calm," Hayashi-sensei said. "She's just a child."

"Which is why she must know her place," Kimura frowned. "I am the vice-principal here, young lady, and you _will _treat me with respect! Understood?"

"I understand that you're a loud mouth old bird who needs to be put in _her _place," the girl retorted.

"I beg your pardon!"

"Child, please," the older woman begged. "What you're doing is not wise."

"And why do _you _care all of a sudden," the girl demanded, whipping her head towards her. "An hour ago, you nearly tore my arm off."

"Child, I was merely doing my job."

"Okay, that's enough," Hayashi's voice boomed, silencing all three of them. "The point is, child, that we are offering you a place to live and receive a fine education. All free. Food, clothes, bed-everything." The girl stared at him, seemingly bored with his offer. All of those fine things were not worth the torment she would receive from everybody-she would be better off on the streets. Noticing her blank expression, the pastor smiled kindly. "And if you do stay, you would get a chance to be adopted."

Her eyes widened marginally.

But she instantly tossed the idea aside. She knew all too well that no one would want her. Her own parents did not want her to begin with, why should anyone else? "That'd be a waste of your time and space," she said icily.

"What makes you say that?"

"No one wanted me before, so why should they want me now?" Her cold, hard eyes bore holes into the man's face. "Trust me, _pastor,_" she said. "_No one. _Wants me." The women looked uneasily at the pastor, unsure of what to do. But Hayashi did not give in to the tension. Instead, he continued to smile kindly at the young, cold girl in front of him.

"Well, we want you," he said. "Otherwise, I would not be making you this offer, right?"

"Like I said before, it's just to save your worthless skin."

"How dare you talk to him like that," Kimura seethed. "This is a man of God! He is doing you a favor out of the goodness of his heart! If anyone here is worthless, it's you, you ungrateful little-!" Her squawking was cut off by a choking sound emitting from her throat. She frantically reached for her neck to find an invisible source cutting off her oxygen but could not stop it.

"Kimura-san, what's wrong," Hayashi demanded. Her only response was the horrible gurgling sound of her slowly dying. He quickly glanced at the girl and gasped when he saw her eyes narrowed in amusement and her mouth twisted into a malicious smile. She was staring at the woman, relishing her suffering. "Stop that," he whispered in shock. "Stop it," he repeated more loudly. The girl's eyes widened in surprise and out of reflex, she released her invisible grip on Kimura's delicate throat. She stared at Hayashi in shock, bewildered that he was able to see through her.

Fortunately for her, Hayashi was a man of God and because of that, he was able to see that she was not completely evil. But held evil desires like most humans.

"Good Lord, what was that all about," the older woman cried.

"It's alright, Mori," Hayashi said as he examined the coughing Kimura. "It was just her asthma acting up." The girl stared at him quizzically. "This is why you shouldn't get so angry with our students," he chuckled. "Lucky for you, the Lord was looking out for you today." When Kimura recovered, she did not say anything. She only stared at the girl from the corner of her eye. The girl herself turned away casually as if nothing had happened and that she was becoming bored.

After Hayashi propped Kimura in a chair for her to rest in, he returned to his desk. "Now, then. Sorry about all that. Her asthma is quite troublesome." The girl did not respond. She did not even crack a smile. She just sat there with a blank, bored expression as she stared at him, her ruby eyes calculating. "So," he continued. "What do you think? Will you stay?"

"…It's not like I have much of a choice."

"But of course you do," he chuckled. "You can stay here for free, have a place to sleep, food to eat, have lots of friends, and maybe find a family…or you can go back to the streets where you can wonder when your next meal is or if today will be your last day."

"That question will never cross my mind."

"Nonetheless, it would not be wise to refuse this offer," Mori said. "You'll be very happy here."

"…What makes you think I'll be happy? I've gone through this orphanage thing before and believe me, it's no walk in the park. I'd rather not repeat history." If they had known the true meaning behind her words they would have had to turn her in to the police right on the spot. To repeat history for her meant to kill the first annoying child she came across, thus starting the vicious cycle of bloodshed all over again.

Fortunately for her, humans were stupid.

"We will do everything we can to ensure a happy life for you here," Hayashi said in a reassuring tone, one that actually convinced the girl. Never before, besides Kouta, had she heard a gentle, sincere voice, one that was obvious when telling the truth.

'_If he's like Kouta,' _she thought. _'Then maybe it's not a bad idea.' _

'_Good. She's thinking about it,' _Hayashi thought to himself.

"…There's no catch?" she asked hesitantly.

"Nope. Not one," he replied. "Well, of course we do have a dress code but that shouldn't be a problem."

The girl narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean," she demanded suspiciously.

"Your filthy hat," Kimura chided from the other side of the room. "Hats such as those are prohibited. You will be given another one to be worn outside during winter. Matching the uniform, of course."

"NO," the girl yelled as she leapt to her feet, the chair falling from the sudden action. She turned her whole body around and started towards Kimura. "I will abide by all rules except that one. You will _not _have my hat!"

"Child, please remain calm," Hayashi said as he too rose from his seat. He feared the worst for Kimura knowing that she could not keep her big mouth shut.

"If you want to live here, then you _will _hand over the hat!"

"Bite me, bitch!"

_Smack. _

The girl suddenly fell to the floor, the side of her face burning with a stinging sensation. Kimura loomed over her, the backside of her hand a light red and a tiny smile painted on her sour face. The girl was just about to lash out with her vectors when she was suddenly interrupted by a thunder clap. "Kimura," Hayashi boomed. She whipped her head towards him in surprise. "Wait for me outside, please." She hesitated, realizing that she had done wrong, but gave him a respectful bow and silently slithered out the door. Mori rushed over to the girl's side and offered a hand, which she refused.

"Tell you what," Hayashi said thoughtfully as the girl seated herself once more, glaring at the carpet. "If you live here, I'll let the hat, and this whole scenario, slide."

"Really," she asked in a disbelieving tone.

He nodded. "That hat is obviously very important."

'_Perhaps a security blanket,' _he added to himself. "Plus," he continued. "Kimura _does _need to be put in her place." He walked over to the door and prepared to leave. "Mori will show you the ropes around here. You will be assigned to a room, schedule and a uniform later."

'_He didn't even give me a chance to answer,' _she thought in annoyance. _'Not that I had a choice, anyway.' _

Hayashi began to twist the doorknob but then stopped and looked at the girl again. "By the way, child," he said slowly. "What's your name?"

"My name," she asked in surprise. No one had ever asked her that before, except for the boy she loved…

"Kaede," she answered stoically. Hayashi smiled.

"Well, Kaede, I hope your stay here will be pleasant."

'_Don't hold your breath,' _she thought sarcastically. She watched him exit the door, closing it behind him and turned to look at Mori. She was smiling sweetly down at her, assuring that she would look out for her if necessary. Although the gesture did not comfort Kaede.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So what do you think," Kimura asked as the two descended down the long, empty hallway, their footfalls amplified by the vast vacancy.

"It's definitely her," Hayashi answered casually.

"So what do you suppose we do about it?" The man merely chuckled.

"We make her stay welcome, of course." Kimura eyed him quizzically but brushed it off when she saw that familiar smirk stretched across his clean-cut face. The one that always sent chills down her spine.

'_Yes,' _he thought. _'Enjoy your stay…Lucy.' _

_**Plague**__**: epidemic disease killing many people; to cause somebody severe and lasting distress. **_

TBC…

Whew…done wore mehself out writing this one XD but hopefully meh hard work paid off. J so what did yall think? this is meh first elfen lied fanfic so please be gentle and pretty please REVIEW XD they keep meh alive! I really want to know what yall think so, once again, plz review! :D thankies

And chappie numero two is on da way!


	3. Ch 2: Burning

Hello again :D sorry I took so long to update XP I'm glad that y'all like my story enough to keep reading it! XD it makez meh sho happeh…X3 anyhoo, enough of meh jabber, enjoy the chappie :D because NANA IS IN DIS ONE! X3

Disclaimer: for Christmas, meh friends gotz meh the Elfen Lied DVD so I can finally say: "YESH! As a matter of fact, I DO own Elfen Lied! Moohoohahahaa!" … the dvd, that is…

**Chapter 2: Burning **

_I had actually gotten used to the place faster than I had expected. I think it was because of Mori. She had this way about her that just made everything easier; she made you feel carefree. And for the first time in a really long time, I felt this huge weight lift off my shoulders… Not that it lasted long…_

"And this is your room, deary," Mori said as she reached in her apron pocket for a key. She placed the long brass piece of metal into the lock and with a _click, _the door creaked open. Kaede followed Mori inside and casually scanned her crimson eyes across the room. There was a set of bunk beds against the wall and one twin sized bed by the large window, which was opposite from the door. On the right side of the door itself and in front of the bunk beds was a large desk big enough for two people. There was another desk for one lined in the middle of the west wall by the single bed. On either side of that desk was a door, one being a closet, the other a bathroom. Kaede took note that the room was rather plain for a clean-cut school, but she really did not care.

She also picked up the obvious that the single bed and desk were hers. That did not bother her either. She knew that the children she was rooming with would not have it any other way.

"What do you think," Mori asked. "It's not much but it's much better than before, right?" She said, referring to Kaede's living conditions prior to now.

"It'll have to do for now," Kaede responded dryly. Mori did not pay any mind to the scorn tone in the young girl's voice but instead made her way towards the bed. She motioned for Kaede to follow.

"I've laid your uniform out for you if you'd kindly change into it now. I'll take your old clothes and wash them for you." Kaede studied the folded uniform on her new bed. It consisted of a navy blue skirt, a long-sleeved white button down dress shirt, a navy blue tie, and black stockings and shiny black dress shoes. Her cold heart skipped a little beat; these were the nicest clothes she had laid her hardened eyes on in a long while. She marginally turned her head to Mori and said gravely voice:

"The hat stays."

"Well, of course, sweetie," Mori chuckled heartily. "I was there; I know what was said. Now come, come. We haven't got all day, you know." Kaede gazed at the new clothes again with hesitation - she was almost afraid to touch them in fear that she may get them dirty. But when she could not bear Mori's aged eyes boring into her back any longer, she hastily, yet carefully, scooped up the clothes and glided into the bathroom, locking the door behind her instantly.

'_Deep down,' _Mori thought as a tiny smile stretched across her aged features. _'She's really a shy young thing, isn't she?'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Within the enclosed pearly-white tiled walls, Kaede glared at the mirror with frustration. It was true, she had killed before as a result of falling prey to the voice of her DNA, and being driven to kill her loved one's family. That was heartache enough. But this…never before had she faced something that would make her break so much sweat. She wanted to punch the mirror with her vectors just thinking about it. And the fact that she would have to succumb to Mori's help over this just nearly drove her up the wall.

After making sure multiple times that her hat was safely and snuggly secure onto her head, she hesitantly opened the door and with a twinge of embarrassment, she grumbled, "Can you…" She paused to sigh. "Can you help me with this tie?"

Mori chuckled at the sight of the bunched up navy cloth wrapped around the young girl's petite, pale neck. "Of course, deary," she said as she began to unravel the blue mess. Kaede turned her head away, her eyes glaring and her pink lips twisted into a sour scowl. "Now, now, don't make that face," the older woman said as she continued to properly twist the tie into it's expected fashion. "It might stick that way and then you'll never make any friends." She ended the latter part of her sentence with a light laugh. She gazed at Kaede, seeing her face now blank and emotionless. Mori raised a silver eyebrow in puzzlement as she seemed to read her thoughts. "Now surely you mustn't want that," she said, margin surprise lacing her words.

"It's better that way," Kaede replied gravely.

Mori sighed. "I can't possibly understand how you'd think that way. But then again, living on the streets changes a person."

"It didn't change me," Kaede said dryly. "It made me stronger."

Mori's mouth stretched to the side of her slightly wrinkled face in a slanted fashion, her brows furrowing upwards. "Well, nonetheless," she said as her worried grimace reduced to a cocky smile. "Even if you don't make any friends, _I'll _be your friend whether you like it or not!" As she finished, she tightened the tie a little too much for Kaede's comfort and playfully slapped her on the back. "Now let's get moving! The sun doesn't stay up late for anyone!" Kaede unwillingly trudged behind Mori, loosening her choking tie and grumbling as she did so.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"purr-eoww…"

"Oh, _neko-san,_" Kaede murmured as the tuxedo cat from the night before leapt into the girl's arms. She was reluctant at first but the feeling washed away almost instantaneously as she delicately twirled her fingers in the cat's onyx fur.

"So I see you've already made one friend," Mori smiled. "Tomekichi-chan doesn't usually warm up to people right away. You must be special."

_**That's because you're not a person, **_the DNA's voice echoed in Kaede's ears. _**You're an animal. **_Kaede had trouble swallowing hearing that comment but nonetheless, kept her composure - her stone face never crumbling.

The three continued down the stone pathway through the large courtyard, stopping every once in a moment for Mori to admire and comment on the many different flowers and plants that grew there. All the while, Kaede stood there with a blank, bored expression - her only interest Tomekichi.

"The playground's over there," Mori said, pointing to her right. "Recess is just about to begin, so why don't we take a break for a bit and you can go make some friends?" As if on cue, the school bell's metallic signal rang throughout the property and was soon followed by children of various ages swarming from the building's doors.

"I don't do playgrounds," Kaede growled.

"Come now, deary," Mori pleaded. "You must want to be happy. Don't you get lonely without any friends?"

"It doesn't matter what I want," Kaede murmured, her icy red eyes burning. "I've lost that privilege a long time ago."

_**You don't deserve it.**_

Mori sighed for the tenth time that day. "I just don't know if I'll ever understand you, child. But please, for me, won't you at least try?" Her beady brown eyes were sad and pleading - similar to Kouta's that day on the train. It stung Kaede.

"Why do you care," she asked.

"Hm," Mori said, surprised. "Well, why wouldn't I be," she added with a smile. Kaede had never expected an answer like that from a lowly human. Her eyes widened marginally with surprise and quickly scanned over the woman, studying her. Trying to find some proof of her lying. But when she could not find one, she sharply whipped her body around and walked briskly away from Mori and towards what she had assumed to be her public humiliation.

She placed Tomekichi by a tree a good distance away from everyone else. "Go," she whispered. "Climb up here and stay out of sight. I don't want them to hurt you." As if he understood, Tomekichi scurried up the tree's bark and hid among the leaves, watching Kaede as if awaiting further orders. She gazed at him for a bit before sighing, hesitantly trudging toward the playground.

The children did not seem to notice her presence as they relentlessly continued doing what they were doing without hesitation. Kaede scanned the faces awkwardly; she had never really done anything like this before. She had never tried to reach out to someone - especially humans. She slowly walked towards the swings - where she saw the least amount of children - and stood by a vacant one. She gazed shyly at the two girls by the swing beside her. Slowly opening her mouth, her voice box stretched and a small stammer escaped her lips. The two girls, who seemed to pick up on the faint noise, instantly turned towards her, their eyes widened a little from surprise. Kaede immediately pressed her lips together and her eyes darted in every direction, searching her mind for some sort of response. She did not even know what they really looked like; she could not keep her eyes still.

"Do you need something," one asked. Kaede finally regained control over her slightly panicked eyes and settled them on the girl who spoke. She had short dark brown hair that twisted in big spirals down to her shoulders. Her eyes were almond shaped, honey-brown and calm. She was pushing the other girl who was sitting on the swing. Her hair was like a long field of golden wheat and her eyes big and cerulean. She remained silent and studied Kaede with awe.

"Umm," Kaede murmured. She was ashamed that she was even associating with these lowlife creatures, let alone being bashful around them! She could kill all of these cretins within seconds if she wanted to. And honestly, she did. But she would have been even more ashamed to give in to her DNA's desires so easily. "I…was just…uhmm…"

"Hey," the dark haired girl suddenly said. "You're new, aren't you? I haven't seen you around before."

"Uh, yeah."

"Ugh," the girl's face twisted into a grimace. "Nobody told us that the new kid was a retard." Kaede's eyes widened in shock at the insult. She stood there, stunned; she couldn't even find the rage in her heart to bring out her vectors. The blonde girl glanced at her friend worriedly, as if she feared that she would say something mean to someone at least once today.

"Akiko," she mumbled.

"C'mon, Natsuhi," Akiko said harshly as she came around and tugged on her hand. "Let's go play somewhere else."

"Bye," Natsuhi whispered to Kaede as she unwillingly followed her friend.

Kaede stood there for a bit, frozen from the shock of how quickly that ended in flames. After it fully sank in, she fumed and growled and kicked at the dirt furiously before angrily plopping down into the swing behind her, causing surrounding children to keep a distance. Never before had she become so angry so quickly. She had not even shown her horns! What could possibly be wrong with her that would make a human turn on her instantly?

'_I hate them all,' _she thought bitterly. _'I just wish they would all di-' _She suddenly stopped and stiffened. She took in a long, shaky breath as a chilling, tingling sensation raced up her spine and spread throughout her body. Ice sheathed her insides but then was almost immediately melted away by a warm fire igniting within her. _'I feel something…' _

"Excuse me," a sweet, tiny voice said from behind her. Kaede turned her head agitatedly only to jolt in surprise, causing the swing to squeak with the sudden movement. The little girl before her - around six or seven - was dressed in a smaller version of Kaede's own uniform, had short fuchsia locks with purple bows on either side, and deep red ruby eyes like her own. The icy-hot tingling sensation built up and burned more the longer Kaede stared at this girl. And it was from that relentless burning in her gut that she knew. This girl was just like her.

"My name is Nana," she beamed. "Wanna play with me?"

_**Burning**__**: emotionally intense or strong. **_

TBC…

Cliffy! YAY!1 XD lol originally I was gonna make this chapter longer, but I felt like posting something since I haven't posted anything in forever sooooo…I decided to cut it in half. :3 so I hope yall enjoyed chappy dos and PLZ REVIEW! XD and be on the lookout for chappy three :3 'tis on the way :3


End file.
